Mulawin vs. Ravena
Mulawin vs. Ravena is a Tagalog fantasy television series created and produced by GMA Network. It is a sequel to the 2004 television series Mulawin and the 2005 film Mulawin: The Movie. It premiered on May 22, 2017, succeeding Encantadia. Among the original cast members, only Dennis Trillo and Miguel Tanfelix reprised their roles from the original series and movie as Gabriel and Pagaspas respectively. The series was directed by Don Michael Perez and Dominic Zapata, the same team who developed the original series. It is not a retelling-sequel or requel of Mulawin unlike Encantadia, but it comprises the continuation of the stories, affairs, and the aftermath which includes the additional generational characters and the origin and ancestry of Dakila, the founding demi-god of Pugad Lawin kingdom in Avila, in Mt. Apo of the mortal world. It also emphasizes the difference of Avalon, the mountain of Mulawins in Encantadia, and Avila in Mt. Apo, the mountain of Mulawins in the mortal world. Plot Avalon is located in Encantadia, where the "Puno ng Buhay" of the Mulawins and their nest shelters are situated. Pugad Lawin is in the kingdom of Avila, located in the highest peak of Mt. Apo in the mortal world where almost all the events will happen and occur: In the human world where almost all of the mortal species settled. Mandarangan (Supreme God) and Sandawa (goddess of Nature and guardian keeper of Mt. Apo and Balasik) had three offsprings: Magindara, who becomes keeper of the domain of water; Lumad, protector of the domain of land; and Dakila, guardian of the domain of air. Lumad marries a human and becomes mortal. They establish a tribe of nature-loving men who have considered Mt. Apo their home. This tribe would eventually splinter into many other tribes of indigenous people, and collectively, they would be called Lumads, in memory of their common ancestor. Magindara chooses not to marry or fall in love with a mortal upon the strict advice of her mother Sandawa. Marrying a mortal would mean embracing mortality, and Sandawa does not want her daughter Magindara, her only remaining companion, to follow the footsteps of Lumad. Magindara, like her mother, has remained immortal as a mermaid, being the guardian in Lake Venado at the heart of Mt. Apo. Dakila, as protector of the skies, establishes a kingdom of Avians in Avila, the highest point in Mt. Apo. They have called themselves Mulawin. Though humans have caused the destruction of the forests, forcing Avians out of their own habitat, Dakila and most of the Mulawins have maintained their benevolence towards humans. This does not sit well with a faction of Mulawin headed by Ravenum. They decide to breakaway and form their own tribe called Ravena and establish a kingdom called Halconia in the fiery volcanic mines of Mt. Apo. Since then, Mulawin and Ravena have been at war, fighting each other over humans for power and vengeance. Both Mulawin and Ravena had histories of love affairs and interactions with human beings which resulted to human-Mulawin wars, producing half-blood offsprings like: half-human, half-Mulawin like Alwina and half-human, half-Ravena like Gabriel or called Tabon. This dilution of their race has made Mulawins and Ravenas mortal like humans. And it is the desire for immortality and a fortunate fate, the feuding realms that sets the stage for the new chapter of the Mulawin-Ravena saga. Category:GMA Network shows